Stephena Cojonez
Stephena Cojonez is a supporting enemy character in Mafia II. Biography Stephena is an assassin for the Vinci Family. He grew up in rural Allentown, before moving to New York City at the age of sixteen. While being arrested for battery, Stephena badly beat an NYPD officer and was sentenced to ten years, of which he served five. It was in prison that he started working as muscle for fellow inmate Frank Triangoli, a relationship that continues on the outside. Serving Derek Soon after his release from jail, Stephena served as Derek Barrel's right-hand and most trusted associate. As such he is responsible for doing Derek's dirty work, like killing Vito Corleone's father Antonio by drowning him in 1959. On April of 1976, he assists Vito Corleone and Joe Clemenza in their assault on the greasers after they destroyed a truck load of cigarettes they were selling in greasers' own territory. Cojonez gets involved because he wants payback for them trashing his brother's car, robbing him, and knocking out three of his teeth. Assassinating Marinas On 22 September, 1984, Stephena was sent to assassinate the Marina Family Underboss, Toothy, the Don himself Raul Marina II, and a couple of other members, crippling the family completely, by orders of Don Leonardo da Vinci himself. Although it has been known that ever since Leonardo became Vinci family's Don that the Marinas and Vincis were supposedly allies, the Vincis eventually became tired of Marinas' taking most of their money away by selling more expensive illegal drugs on behalf of Vinci family. Leo personally ordered Cojonez to kill Toothy, quickly for random reasons n' giggles. Right after the Marinas came back to the mansion after robbing a bank in Empire Bay, Stephena made his move. He put a long steel pole in front of the mansion, stepped into the Marina Mansion, took some cover, and killed many Marinas in the hallways and the kitchen, three of which included Aldo der Lertrich, Ettore Sporco and even the Marina lawyer, Juan El Tiger. After coming to the balcony, Toothy was seen picking up and counting the stolen bank money, right before he was pushed three meters away where he fell over the fence and was impaled on a steel pole that Stephena put there earlier where Toothy died slowly. After this, Raul II and a few of his goons escaped out of the office in his Ambassador, driving out and surprisingly, Stephena had already been waiting for him at the front of the gates. The hitman brutally murdered the Don and his men with a Tommy Gun. Mission Appearances *"Prologue" *"Enemy of the State" *"The Wild Ones" *"Stairway to Heaven" Death Many years later in 1991, as revenge for killing his uncle, Pecos Marina went over to Stephena's house himself and planned on finishing off Cojonez. After knocking on the house's door, Stephena immediately opens it and asks who the man is and why he is holding a gun, only to get shot right in the head with the Magnum and finally dying after all these years. Trivia *A younger fully-haired Cojonez can be seen in "The Old Country". He is the man that picks Antonio Andolini for a job. *He can be seen reading playboy magazines in multiple cutscenes like the pervert that he is. *Though it may not look like it, I really deeply hate Cojonez. Not because he killed Vito Corleone's father, I don't give a crap about the Corleones, moreover, because he killed Toothy and try to destroy the Marina Family completely. Gallery Stephena_Cojonez.jpg Stephena.jpg|Cojonez in Derek's office. Black_n'_white_Cojonez.png|Cojonez in the family album. Young_Cojonez.png|A younger Cojonez. Derek Barrel & Steve.jpg|Barrel barking at Stephena. Category:Perverts Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vincis Category:Assassins Category:Mexicans Category:Slaves Category:Antagonists Category:Mafia Category:Mobsters